


Катастрофически

by Hexenbesen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexenbesen/pseuds/Hexenbesen
Summary: Когда Тадаши почти год вздыхал по Алисе, Кей вздыхал следом, надеясь, что скоро ему перестанут выносить этим мозг. Когда Тадаши, наконец, смог пригласить ее на свидание, Кей был искренне счастлив за друга и свои, возможно, спасенные нервы. Когда выяснилось, что свидание двойное, Кей убедился, что Тадаши - монстр.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 15





	Катастрофически

— Цукки, пожалуйста!

Это продолжалось уже третий час, и Кей начинал чувствовать, как сходит с ума. Тадаши, обычно тихий Тадаши, становился настоящим монстром, когда дело доходило до упрямства. У них практически не было камней преткновения — разве что та единственная ссора в старшей школе, когда Тадаши даже накричал на него — лишь бы заставить выползти из своей раковины неуверенности. Тогда Кею показалось, что Тадаши действительно крут. Сейчас ему так не казалось.

— Почему я должен в этом участвовать? — Кей старался, чтобы голос звучал уверенно, но нотки обреченности в нем были настолько явными, что не давали и шанса на то, что Тадаши отступится. И, кажется, тот уже закипал.

— Да потому что я — твой лучший друг, и, черт возьми, Цукки, это первый раз, когда я действительно прошу тебя о помощи! — голос чуть ли не срывался, кулаки сжались от злости, и Ямагучи смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Даже такой взгляд снизу вверх был достаточно устрашающим, если бы не…

— Кроме той контрольной по математике в четвертом классе, — слова вырвались быстрее, чем Кей сообразил, что делает, но Ямагучи среагировал хуже быка на корриде. Лицо покраснело, ноздри раздулись, а кулаки сжались на футболке, встряхивая тело так сильно, что с носа чуть не упали очки.

— Кроме, мать его, той контрольной по математике в четвертом классе, — практически прорычал Тадаши, и Кей понял, что на этот раз определенно перегнул. Хороший мальчик Тадаши не рычал. Хороший мальчик Тадаши не сквернословил дважды за последние два сказанных предложения. Хороший мальчик Тадаши не хватал людей за грудки с покрасневшим от злости лицом. Сегодня Тадаши был плохим мальчиком, поэтому роль хорошего оставалась Кею. Он прикрыл глаза, тихо выдыхая через нос и успокаивая себя мыслью, что, возможно, все будет действительно не так уж и плохо.

— Хорошо, только отпусти, — Тадаши замер, неверяще вглядываясь в глаза лучшего друга. Будто не был уверен, что правильно расслышал с первого раза. Кей подавил желание закатить глаза. — Я пойду на это чертово двойное свидание, но…

— Цукки! — голос трансформировался из грозного в щеняче-счастливый за доли секунды, а сжимающие ткань футболки руки теперь не менее яростно, но гораздо более счастливо сжимали ребра в удушающих объятьях.

— …уйду сразу же, если мне что-то не понравится, — почти хрипя договорил свою фразу Кей, стараясь поправить еще более сползшие с носа очки. — И, черт, Тадаши, я же просил тебя отпустить!

Фраза потонула во всхлипываниях, что он — лучший друг на этой планете.

О загадочной Алисе (Представляешь, она попросила называть ее по имени! Сказала, ей так нравится гораздо больше!) с работы Кей слышал больше раз, чем Тадаши произносил «Цукки!» за всю свою жизнь. И это только за последние восемь месяцев. Примерно на третьей неделе, как любой уважающий себя лучший друг, он перестал слушать, ограничиваясь кивками в паузах между словами. Но информация об Алисе настойчиво вбивалась в подкорку гораздо активнее, чем билеты по дискретной дифференциальной геометрии, экзамен по которым ждал его через две недели. Хайба была наполовину русской, на три года старше, невероятно красивой, ее ресницы порхали как бабочки, добрым живым характером можно было спасти всех людей на планете, активность заставляла стремиться перевыполнить рабочий план, она обожала кофе с корицей и своего младшего брата «Левушку», восхищалась сборником Ста Поэтов — и ни один из перечисленных фактов не был в состоянии помочь Кею сдать экзамен.

О том, что Ямагучи собирается пригласить на свидание «Алису-сан», он знал уже недели две. О том, что пригласить ее он все-таки смог, узнал позавчера. О том, что все как обычно получалось через причинное место, узнал три часа назад вместе с началом завываний друга на тему «Цукки, пожалуйста!».

Все оказалось до идиотского сложной схемой, в которую, казалось, мог влипнуть только Тадаши. Алиса, которая, судя по рассказам друга, чуть ли не с первого взгляда замечала симпатии между другими людьми, а иногда выдумывала их самостоятельно (или просто ужасно романтичная натура), была слепа к проявлениям интереса к себе. Поэтому, когда Тадаши, в очередной раз идущий до станции после работы вместе с ней, смог собраться с силами и пригласить ее сходить куда-нибудь вместе вне офиса, та с энтузиазмом согласилась. И предложила пригласить парочку друзей, чтобы было веселее. Кей действительно был удивлен тем фактом, что даже несмотря на такую не проницательность со стороны объекта воздыхания, Тадаши смог выдавить из себя, что это свидание. И тогда очередь смущаться перешла к Алисе. Рассказ о том, как очаровательно выглядело ее покрасневшее лицо, занял примерно час из их сегодняшнего спора. Алиса, ужасно запинаясь и извиняясь за свою ошибку, согласилась, и Тадаши утверждал, что тогда чуть не умер от счастья. Однако Ямагучи не был бы собой, если не попытался сгладить нависшую неловкость. И тогда он предложил ей действительно взять с собой друга. А он возьмет своего. Правда, гея.

Алиса, на столе которой Тадаши давным-давно разглядел томик яойной манги, была более чем в восторге, а вся неловкость испарилась буквально за секунду. Она восхищенно заметила, что двойное свидание — просто замечательная идея, и клятвенно заверила, что у нее на примете как раз есть кандидатура среди друзей. После чего быстро чмокнула Тадаши в щеку (после этого он отказывался мыть ее вплоть до сегодняшнего утра, когда, опаздывая на работу, случайно перепутал щеки), подмигнула и упорхнула в сторону поезда. Сообщение о том, что ее друг согласен, пришло спустя полчаса, в которые Тадаши засорял лайн Кея восклицаниями о том, что они с Алисой пойдут на свидание.

Естественно, кроме самого Кея, друзей нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации у Тадаши не было. Да и в момент предложения идиотского (по мнению самого Цукишимы) плана в голове всплыла только кандидатура лучшего друга. В другой ситуации, возможно, это бы ему и польстило. Но в этой из-за дружбы он обрек себя на свидание с незнакомым парнем в свой единственный выходной, в который собирался готовиться к тестам. О том, что за кандидатура была в друзьях у «прекрасной Алисы-сан», он старался не думать, чтобы не убеждаться в провальности затеи еще сильнее.

Два дня, потраченные на все стадии принятия, пролетели незаметно. К принятию, надо сказать, Кей так и не пришел, зависнув где-то на уровне депрессии. Что-то внутри, почему-то голосом Ямагучи, подсказывало, что на этом уровне он завис еще с конца начальной школы.

— Цукки, я точно нормально выгляжу? — спрашивал Тадаши уже в вагоне метро, перманентно теребя край шарфа.

— Так же, как и те тридцать семь раз, что ты спросил до этого, — устало выдохнул Кей, распахивая куртку. В метро, даже несмотря на работающие кондиционеры, было довольно жарко.

— Прости, Цукки! — возглас, на грани с ультразвуком, разнесся по вагону, от чего на них начали оборачиваться люди. Тадаши тут же стушевался и произнес еще раз, но уже тише: — Прости, Цукки.

Остаток поездки прошел, слава богу, молча, хоть и под шуршание куртки ерзающего Ямагучи. План на вечер был ужасно прост и банален. Ужин и прогулка под огнями вечернего города. Ресторанчик, который выбрал Ямагучи (если забыть четыре часа метаний друга на тему «а что насчет этого?»), был в небольшом отдалении от основных торговых кварталов, что обеспечивало меньшее количество людей и более спокойную атмосферу, но все еще в достаточно центральном районе, чтобы путь туда не был слишком долгим. Традиционный японский стиль успокаивал, а горящие фонарики на фоне рано опустившейся темноты, выглядели почти очаровательно. Сняв обувь перед входом, они зашли внутрь, где их уже ждали.

— Тадаши-кун! — Алиса, а это очевидно была она, помахала рукой, привлекая внимание к столику. Румянец, расползающийся вдоль веснушек к ушам друга, заставил Кея слегка усмехнуться, вытеснив из головы шпильку о том, что Алиса называла его по имени. Как она упорно не замечала чувства друга на протяжении всего этого времени, оставалось загадкой. Надо было признать, что она действительно была ужасно красива. Светлые волосы, волнами спадающие на плечи, казались ангельским нимбом.

Ее спутником оказался парень со скучающим выражением лица, которого, казалось, притащили сюда силой. Ну, хоть в этом они похожи. Кей поблагодарил ками за то, что это был хотя бы не очередной реактивный Хината, потому что от друзей Алисы можно было ожидать чего-то подобного. Они поднялись из-за стола, и тут же стало очевидно, что компания из них собралась действительно рослая. Высокая для девушки Алиса, хоть и была ростом с Ямагучи, но казалась ужасно хрупкой на фоне трех парней. Ее друг же был высоким, широкоплечим, и, завидев их, так нахально усмехнулся, что от раздражения свело зубы. Не то чтобы у Кея был определенный типаж, но _этот_ в него явно не входил.

— Тадаши-кун, я так рада тебя видеть! — Алиса тут же бросилась коротко обнять друга, из-за чего уши и шея Ямагучи окончательно покраснели. Они только встретились, а Ямагучи уже лишился дара речи. Все-таки удивительно, что он смог найти в себе силы организовать это свидание. — Это Ямагучи Тадаши, я о нем рассказывала, — обратилась она к своему другу, после чего повернулась к Кею. — А я Хайба Алиса, можете называть меня просто Алисой.

— Цукишима Кей, очень приятно, — он коротко поклонился. В голове стоял десяток более язвительных фраз, но Тадаши не простит ему испорченное с первых же нот свидание.

— Ах, — Алиса счастливо хлопнула в ладоши, — так ты — тот самый Цукки? — Кей скривился от обращения, а Ямагучи виновато ойкнул. — Тадаши-кун много о тебе рассказывал!

— Взаимно, Алиса-сан. О вас Тадаши тоже _много_ рассказывал, — многозначительно произнес Кей, а сбоку послышалось возмущенное тихое «Цукки!»

— Куроо Тецуро, — представился парень, оглядывая Кея с головы до ног. Они определенно не поладят. Явно дежурная, далеко не искренняя улыбка на грани с оскалом рассекала рот, заставляя чувствовать себя некомфортно.

— Куроо-сан, — Кей слегка склонил голову в приветствии, надеясь, что скоро этот ужас закончится.

— Ну что ты, это же свидание, — провокационная фальшь голоса ядом заливала уши. — Можешь звать меня просто Тецуро.

Кей чувствовал, что стоит на грани того, чтобы у него задергался глаз. Этот человек успел только представиться, а уже бесил до чертиков.

— Как скажете, — протянул Кей, расплываясь в ядовито-вежливой усмешке; проигрывать он ненавидел, — **_Куроо-сан_**.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Куроо не дернулся и даже не хмыкнул. Пространство разрезал искренний хрипловатый смех, наждачкой проходящий по барабанным перепонкам.

— Что ты там говорила про то, что друг Веснушки будет определенно милым, скромным парнем? — даже не стесняясь чужого присутствия, произнес он.

— Тецуро! — и в этом «Тецуро!» были слышны все «Цукки!» мира.

Свидание определенно обещало стать катастрофой. Но теперь у этой катастрофы хотя бы появилось имя. Ямагучи, до этого полностью поглощенный присутствием Алисы в радиусе видимости, поежился. Люди вроде Куроо всегда доставляли ему дискомфорт. Кей, обещавший себе уйти, как только ему что-то не понравится, устало выдохнул, устраиваясь за столом. Он сможет пережить один вечер ради Тадаши. Наверное. Лучше бы это была еще одна контрольная по математике. Или просто снова четвертый класс.

Алиса умела сосредоточить на себе все внимание, разрядить атмосферу и прекрасно говорила за маленький стадион людей. Ее голос, мягкий и звонкий, но при этом не раздражающий, заполнял пространство над столиком, пока улыбчивый официант расставлял еду и напитки. Возможно, Кей даже понял, что именно нашел в ней Тадаши. Вокруг Алисы витала неуловимая аура, которая отличала ее от обычных японских девушек. Она была по-девичьи наивной, но при этом абсолютно не стеснялась выражать собственные мысли. Она горела тем, о чем рассказывала, неотвратимо зазывая окружающих с собой. Она была тем человеком, за которым хотелось идти и с которым хотелось общаться. А Тадаши, который хоть и обладал стойким внутренним стержнем, все еще был слишком неуверенным в себе, расцвел в ее присутствии. Кей даже не заметил, когда друг, отойдя от знакомства с Куроо, включился в диалог, — настолько тот вписывался в речь Алисы. Он слегка улыбнулся, самыми уголками губами, почти завороженно наблюдая за цветущей гармонией.

— Ты выглядишь как довольная мать-наседка, **_Цукки_**. — Он пропустил тот момент, когда Куроо, сидящий по правую руку, склонился прямо к уху. Шепот обжег кожу, заставляя дернуться, а улыбка тут же сползла, оставляя после себя тонкую полоску сжатых губ. Точно, гармония — сегодня не его забота. В личном меню заглавными буквами неоновой вывеской мерцала «катастрофа». Со стороны Куроо послышался смешок.

— Я бы попросил вас не называть меня так, — по привычке тут же отозвался Кей, встречаясь глазами с наглым взглядом, затуманенным скукой, на дне которой маленькими искорками разгоралось веселье. Просто прекрасно, его используют в качестве клоуна на вечер. О лучшем свидании и мечтать нельзя.

— А я просил тебя обращаться ко мне по имени, так что, думаю, нам обоим еще есть, над чем поработать в отношениях, — где-то глубоко в груди что-то ухнуло в резонансе раздражения. Куроо следил за каждым движением, будто кот, играющийся с добычей. Кей выпрямился, и до этого практически незаметная разница в росте теперь играла ему на руку.

— Ну что вы, Куроо-сан, я просто хотел подчеркнуть, насколько _уважаю_ вас в качестве сэмпая, — он чуть прикрыл глаза, привычно смотря на оппонента сверху вниз, и по губам расползлась вежливо-оскорбительная ухмылка. Наждачный смех снова прошелся по ушам.

— Просто удивительно, как вы с Веснушкой стали друзьями. — Фраза крючком зацепилась за нити сознания, вытягивая на поверхность мысль, которую определенно стоило проверить. Но раздражение все равно было сильнее.

— А вот принимая во внимание вашу отвратительную привычку давать людям прозвища, не удивительно, что вам пришлось воспользоваться предложением Алисы-сан, чтобы хоть раз сходить на свидание.

Наверное, через слово оскорблять человека, который был твоим партнером на вечер, было не лучшей идеей, чтобы действительно помочь Тадаши с его свиданием. Кей успокаивал себя тем, что занятые друг другом Алиса и Ямагучи, не обращали на них никакого внимания, а разговор шел достаточно тихо, чтобы не портить атмосферу другим людям.

— Учитывая, что ты находишься в той же ситуации, что и я, судишь из личного опыта?

Кажется, одно из желаний Кея исполнилось, и он все-таки оказался снова в четвертом классе.

— Вы уверены, что старше меня? Я думал, ответы в стиле перевода стрелок перестают считаться остроумными где-то с момента поступления в среднюю школу. — Куроо, казалось, получал искреннее удовольствие от их перепалки. Он разве что не урчал.

— Значит, остальные мои ответы ты считал остроумными?

— О, ками… — тихо выдохнул Кей, удерживая себя от того, чтобы накрыть лицо ладонью.

— Знаешь, обычно богом меня начинают называть при немного других обстоятельствах, — довольно протянул Куроо.

Кей закатил глаза, и взгляд зацепился за висящие на стене часы. С момента их встречи едва ли прошло больше пятнадцати минут. Эти пятнадцать минут ощущались бесконечностью. Кей, закрывший больше модулей по высшей математике, чем по своим профильным предметам, был умным мальчиком и знал, что конца у бесконечностей не бывает. В голове мелькнула паническая мысль, что Кей может забыть, каким нормальным был мир, когда рядом не сидит Куроо.

— Так значит, Алиса-сан рассказывала про Тадаши? — висящая на крючке мысль показалась спасительным канатом, свисающим с потолка. Куроо усмехнулся так противно, будто выиграл этот раунд.

— О да, каждый раз, когда тема заходила о работе, она начинала рассказывать о «милом новом кохае». А учитывая ее трудоголизм, она говорит о работе почти так же часто как о Льве. Я был удивлен, что он сумел пригласить ее на свидание только сейчас. — Куроо откинулся, выставляя руку за спиной, будто разваливаясь на несуществующем стуле. Он выглядел настолько расслаблено, что это казалось почти неприличным.

Кей усмехнулся. Он был удивлен, что Тадаши вообще сумел пригласить Алису на свидание, но вслух он этого говорить не собирался. Палочки на автомате подцепили что-то с тарелки. Еда показалась безвкусной от заполнившего рот напряжения.

— А вы давно с ней знакомы? — Вопрос дался Кею почти сквозь зубы. Его не интересовали обстоятельства знакомства этих двоих, но сидеть в тишине казалось неприличным, а Кей действительно старался быть хорошим другом. По крайней мере, сегодня.

— С последнего класса старшей школы. Алиса тогда только поступила в колледж, а Лев оказался моим кохаем в клубе. Высокий, талантливый как черт, но абсолютно не знакомый с основами — всему пришлось учить с нуля. Блоки у него сразу пошли, а вот на прием и подачу пришлось натаскивать его почти каждый день. Алиса всегда приходила на матчи, да и на тренировки иногда заглядывала — так и познакомились.

— Волейбол? — предположение сорвалось с языка как-то подозрительно быстро. Куроо кивнул. — Значит, центральный блокирующий? — глаза Куроо странно сверкнули, а по лицу расползлась опасная улыбка.

— А ты у нас, получается, разбираешься в волейболе? — как-то слишком медленно протянул Куроо, будто осматривая его с новой стороны. Кей сглотнул. — Тоже играл?

— В школе, — развивать тему особо не хотелось. Как и говорить о себе в принципе.

— И Веснушка, — кивнул в сторону Тадаши, не отведя взгляд, — тоже?

— Да, на последнем году старшей школы он даже стал капитаном, — давняя гордость за друга оставила на лице легкий намек на улыбку. Куроо хмыкнул, но не стал комментировать, за что Кей был ему благодарен.

— Я так рада, что вы смогли найти общий язык! — восклицание Алисы заставило обоих вздрогнуть, отрывая взгляд друг от друга. Кей криво усмехнулся. Да уж, нашли общий язык.

Навязчивая мысль, что обсуждая сидящих рядом Тадаши и Алису, они были полностью поглощены друг другом, даже не обращая внимания на окружение, игнорировалась так же тщательно, как и удивленно-вопросительный взгляд Тадаши.

— Тадаши-кун, твоя идея пойти на двойное свидание была действительно восхитительной!

Кей не знал, как можно было допустить столько ошибок в слове «катастрофической», но комментировать не стал. Так же как и замеченные краем глаза сцепленные под столом руки Алисы и Тадаши. Хоть у одного из них вечер определенно шел хорошо. Горькое темное пиво обожгло горло, оставляя хмельную палитру вкуса на кончике языка.

Когда еда на тарелках кончилась, Алиса грозно-шутливым тоном прервала попытки Тадаши заплатить за всех и выложила на стол свою часть денег. «Может, мне заплатить за тебя?» произнесенное насмешливо-томным шепотом сбоку, мурашками просочилось под кожу. На брошенный яростный взгляд Куроо тихо рассмеялся, а Кей цыкнул. Рядом с этим человеком было невозможно не вестись на провокации.

Прогулка маячила перед глазами могильным камнем. Кей любил гулять, но предпочитал делать это в компании музыки, а не едва знакомых парней с отвратительным смехом и иммунитетом к сарказму. Идущие впереди на небольшом отдалении Тадаши и Алиса выглядели островком тепла среди промозглого зимнего вечера. Снега в Токио в этом году практически не было, и сейчас он мелкими редкими хлопьями плавно опускался на землю, почти тут же растворяясь.

Алиса куталась в шарф Ямагучи, аккуратно держась за его локоть, постепенно все ближе прислоняясь к его плечу. Казалось, держась друг за друга, они были готовы следовать хоть на край света. Тадаши счастливо улыбался, не сводя взгляда с лица Алисы, а на щеках в свете фонарей мерцал румянец, то ли от налета смущения, то ли от мороза.

Атмосфера тихого вечера не располагала к пикировкам и спорам, поэтому даже жадный до провокаций Куроо тихо шел рядом, запрокинув голову и рассматривая облачное небо.

— Эй, Цукки, ты же не из Токио, да? — вопрос застал Кея врасплох. Руки на автомате сцепились в замок, сжимая пальцы. Почему-то сейчас насмешливое «Цукки» уже не резало слух.

— Да, мы с Тадаши выросли в Мияги, — он коротко кивнул, будто в подтверждение собственных слов.

— Значит, друзья детства, — хмыкнул Куроо, останавливаясь. — А небо в Мияги… оно такое же?

Кей остановился, вцепившись глазами в Куроо, а затем перевел взгляд наверх, также всматриваясь гладь тьмы. Редкие снежинки падали на стекла очков, оставаясь на поверхности кривыми каплями. Из-за темно-серых облаков едва виднелись крохотные отблески звезд. Кей никогда много не вглядывался в небо, но сейчас перед глазами встали картины из дома, будто фильм о прошлой жизни.

— Нет, не такое же. Оно будто ближе и звезды светят ярче. — Он опустил взгляд обратно, встречаясь глазами с Куроо, который теперь тоже смотрел не на небо. И когда только успел? — Думаю, вам бы понравилось.

Кей не знал, зачем сказал последнюю фразу, но она будто легла продолжением. Будто без нее ответить было нельзя. Будто так и должно было быть. Кожа покрылась мурашками, словно от холода, но ветра не было.

— Это можно считать приглашением? — Куроо нахально приподнял бровь, расплываясь в усмешке, и Кей не смог удержаться от того, чтобы усмехнуться в ответ.

— Вам говорили, что флиртуете вы просто отвратительно? — Куроо хрипло рассмеялся в ответ.

Стоя посреди улицы, они смотрели друг на друга, будто знакомы уже целую бесконечность. Картинка перед глазами Кея слегка плыла от расползающихся по очкам мелких капель. Он был уверен, что именно от них.

Куроо на секунду отвел взгляд в сторону и чему-то усмехнулся.

— Кажется, нас бросили, — сказал он, и недовольство в его голосе подозрительно стремилось к нулю.

Кей оглянулся. Тадаши и Алиса действительно пропали из поля зрения. Даже не заметили, что остались только вдвоем. Прямо как они с Куроо. Кей тряхнул головой, отгоняя глупую мысль.

— Знаешь, я ожидал, что сегодняшний вечер будет гораздо хуже. Я рад, что другом Веснушки оказался именно ты, а не его копия.

— Куроо-сан, это был комплимент, или вы только что попытались оскорбить моего лучшего друга и, заодно, выбор Алисы-сан? — почему-то от слов Куроо вспыхнули уши, но непроницаемая маска на лице не дрогнула. Судя по отвратительной ухмылке, Куроо все равно заметил.

— Как насчет того, чтобы сходить на свидание?

— Куроо-сан, если вы не заметили, мы _уже_ на свидании, — Куроо в ответ фыркнул.

— Я бы не назвал помощь по сведению двух нерешительных идиотов свиданием. Цукки, где твоя чуткость?

— Предполагаю там же, где ваши навыки флирта, — на лице сама собой расплылась улыбка.

— Похоже, я истощил твой запас яда на день, раз ты начал повторяться, — на секунду Кею показалось, что сверкающие в глазах Куроо искры сияют ярче, чем звезды над ночным Мияги. Фонарь на столбе подозрительно мигнул, будто в подтверждение мыслей.

Спустя час, по дороге домой, Цукки сидел в практически пустом вагоне метро, даже не пытаясь скрыть не сползающую с лица довольную усмешку. Карман куртки оттягивал телефон, где в списке недавних контактов бесконечностью печатаных букв красовалось новое имя.

Возможно, Кей хмыкнул, он был бы не против вновь встретиться с такой катастрофой.


End file.
